


A creature, the last living lord of time.

by AgentOfZion



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Nearly a summary of all of Doctor Who, at least not any massive ones, but no spoilers, poemish thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfZion/pseuds/AgentOfZion
Summary: In which I attempt to summarise the majesty of the Doctor throughout the universe, as from the point of a human, and probably fail.





	A creature, the last living lord of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, okay?

There's this creature. It's nearly immortal. It lives for millennia, taking many forms, omnipresent and ever-watching. A creature with knowledge to span generations, with the power to bring down the universe-

-but the creature is benevolent. It is kind, and refuses to even touch guns. It believes it best to give second chances rather than kill, even if those chances are to the most dangerous creature in the universe.   
This creature is a guardian.   
It could have been a destroyer.

It isn't innocent. It has killed many. But it makes up for those deaths in every other moment of its existence.   
It has no reason to protect us.  
But it does.

This creature is known through the cosmos by many names.  
The Oncoming Storm.  
The Destroyer of Worlds.  
The last remaining Time Lord of Gallifrey.

But most of all?  
Over all those titles?

This creature is known as the Doctor.


End file.
